User talk:AlexHoskins
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Necromancy page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 04:27, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Response That depends. What do you need?RnR (talk) 01:06, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Sure. I'll see what I can find.RnR (talk) 01:14, October 17, 2014 (UTC) It's uploaded.RnR (talk) 01:40, October 17, 2014 (UTC) i see you added users to Reactive Adaptation, i would love to know how the useres of have it, understand that if they dont fit i will have to Undo the changes.TheRavageBeast (talk) 21:00, November 21, 2014 (UTC) You already did. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Every pic in this page is jpg, so I can't find the one you can't load. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:29, June 3, 2015 (UTC) It's loaded on the site, check Photos. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:40, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Why didn't you ask someone from Heroes Wiki to do that? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:47, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 08:09, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Won't be able to do it right now. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 12:45, July 10, 2015 (UTC) I suppose, but I am sure you could do it on your iPad if you wanted. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 19:28, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I won't be able to do it today, won't be on for a week or so, I am very sick, maybe you could ask another Admin in my absence. --TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 18:49, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I was gone all day. I'll do that ASAP. User:RnR RnR (talk) It's done. RnR (talk) 02:24, July 12, 2015 (UTC) yes Canine-of-change (talk) 16:10, July 27, 2015 (UTC)Of course I got your message. done. Canine-of-change (talk) 16:31, July 27, 2015 (UTC)What I did to put the image there was. contribute => add photo => upload the picture. Canine-of-change (talk) 12:26, July 28, 2015 (UTC)sure ok Canine-of-change (talk) 12:28, July 28, 2015 (UTC)Well... If you didn't see it on heroes.wikia.com then that's a bummer cause from what I remember, I ''did ''upload the image you told me to to heroes wiki. Canine-of-change (talk) 22:16, August 9, 2015 (UTC)Sorry Can´t 00:42, August 21, 2015 (UTC)Canine-of-change (talk)Hey, Alex. While I´d love to do some edits on the Heroes Wiki, I unfortunately cannot do any of those edits because I am too lazy (in general), busy (when I am not slacking off; something I`d do whenever I can), and disinterested to do it. So that would not make me an appropriate person to request such things to. And if I were you right now, what I would`ve done is rely on someone else to do those edits on and add whichever pictures you`re interested in to that wiki. The wikia you showed me is a good wikia opposing the villains wikia. I'm sorry I can't, I'm honestly really busy, haven't had the time to do anything. Wish I could help. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 03:42, October 27, 2015 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edit mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:55, August 3, 2017 (UTC)